SchoolStuck
by Lionspirit47-ArtisticChemist
Summary: The beta kids have woken up, on a non destroyed earth. Assuming that the at least 3 year journey was all a dream, they all head off to school, to find that there are some peculiar new students in their classes. DaveJade JohnVris KarkatTerezi and more. T for Language.
1. Prolouge Chapter1

**Hey, first fanfic for me! Anyway, thanks for reading! You may notice that this fanfic contains little to no cussing. That's because this story is on my laptop at home. BTW, I'm going to camp for a week and won't be back until Saturday. I'll update then.**

**Prologue **

[Date: 4/11/09]

==Be the girl.

You are now Jade Harley.

And you're moving from your island home on the 15th, four days from now. Why?

Your dog thinks it isn't safe here. Yes your dog. Bec has declared that this isolated island in the middle of an ocean that no one has heard of isn't safe.

You think he is wrong. So you haven't packed anything, even though you were told to. So you continue life as if nothing has happened or well, is going to happen. You just continue to garden, and play and talk to your friends, of course! In fact, here's a friend now!

[ectoBiologist] began pestering [gardenGnostic]

EB: hey Jade!

GG: john :)

GG: happy early birthday! :D

EB: ha ha! thanks, Jade!

GG: youre welcome!

You two continue to pester eachother until a question comes up…

EB: hey Jade, aren't you moving soon?

GG: yeah… :(

GG: becs making us. he feels our island is unsafe.

GG: but i dont want to move. in fact, I havent packed anything!

EB: oh, heh heh.

EB: do you know where you're moving?

GG: bec said somewhere in the united states.

EB: oh, that's good! at least you're not moving to some place like Australia or something…..

GG: yeah i guess… i dont really want to move though. i mean i love this place.

EB: hey Jade don't worry I'm sure wherever you move will be fine.

GG: listen john i… i gotta go.

EB: oh, okay uhh, bye.

GG: bye john.

[gardenGnostic] ceased pestering [ectoBiologist]

Sighing, you close your lunch top. You wander outside, trying to enjoy every last moment on this island you call, no, called, home.

==Be someone else, a week from now.

**Chapter: 1**

[Date: 4/21/09]

=Be someone else, a week from now.

You are now Dave Strider.

You open up your shade covered eyes to see that, you're in your room… you haven't been here in awhile. Last you remember you were on a quest with your friends, had that all been a dream?

You have no idea.

"Yo, Dave. Get up. Break's over." Bro yells from behind your closed door.

But bro was dead, Jack Noir killed him.

It must have been a dream. But that made no sense, if spring break was over, that means it had been a week, that it was April 21st. But the quest had been over 3 years long. The quest had involved a game your friend john got for his birthday, April 13th.

John. John was in the game, he should be able to help. Grabbing your iPhone from your nightstand you check pesterchum to see that, no one is on. _Crap. _ Not even any of the trolls are on.

'_Great, Just great.' _ You think. Now you're going to be wondering about it all day.

Quickly your get out of bed, shower and change. Without taking off your shades. Then you head out the door of your apartment without eating breakfast because you were almost late anyway.

Thankfully, you slid into your seat just as the bell rang. Your first hour social studies teacher glared at you, probably wondering why you were so close to being late.

"Class, today our team** has an assembly." The teacher said. He then tried to quiet everyone as they started asking why. "You'll see when we get there."

(**at my school, the grades are split into 3 teams. The team pretty much decides who your core [Lang arts, social studies, math and science] teachers are.)

So your first hour was escorted to the gym.

You sit in the bleachers, about halfway up. Looking at the gym floor, you see a group of people standing off to the side. The group is made of; the principal, your core teachers and some students, about five of them. The principal appeared to giving them a 'prep' talk. The kids all nodded and the principal walked up to a podium in the center of the gym, tapped on it a couple of times, and waited for the kids to get quiet.

"Students, you are probably wondering why you are here. Well, today five new students are being added to your seventh grade team. This is…"

The principal gestured to the fist new student, a girl about your age with dark black hair and skin that looked as if she had spent hours out exploring. "I'm Jade Harley." She said.

Jade. Wait JADE? Jade was here? You don't bother to listen to the names of the other new students over your classmates whispering about Harleys were motorcycles and how jade was a shade of green or something stupid like that. Jade was here.

Eventually, the principal managed to quiet the crowd. "I would like one student to accompany each of these kids to their first hour class." He said. Everyone else took that as a dismissal to go back to their first hours. Under normal circumstances, you would have gone with them. But today you were going to be one of the kind souls that was going to help a new kid. Particularly the green eyed girl who said she was going to be moving, just before the game started.

You practically push everyone out of the way.

"Jade." You say. If you didn't have your shades on, people could have seen that your eyes were full of shock, disbelief and hope. Hope that the game hadn't been a dream.

"Dave?" Jade asked unsurely.

"Yeah, it's me." You say all cool and stuff.

"Oh my gog, DAVE!" she says happily.

"The game," you start, needing to know, now. "It wasn't a dream, right? I didn't just imagine it. Right?"

"No."

"Are you sure we didn't just dream it or anything?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I still have my powers." She states proudly.

"You mean you can still use your Witch of Space powers? And Bec's?

She nods, saying "Yes and yes. And I'm sure you can still use your Knight of Time powers to."

You sense she's right. Your timetables are still Captchalogued in your sylladex, and you know you can still use them. Wait, why hadn't you noticed how you'd had them in your sylladex before now?

"Mr. Strider, would you like to take Jade here to her first hour class? I believe you're in the same one." The principal says, appearing next to jade.

You nod, and you hear kids laughing and whispering 'Ooooh! Dave's got a crush!' but you pretend not to hear them, which was actually quite believable due to the fact that you were a cool kid and you had your sunglasses. Also because cool kids aren't embarrassed.

So, you lead Harley to your first hour class, asking questions and explaining the rules of the school as you go. When you get to the room and introduce her again, you see that the other four new kids are in your class. They must have been related because they all looked similar, deeply tanned skin and dark black hair. Two of them were boys, the tallest, who had afro-style hair looked spaced out. The other boy, the shortest of the four was about Jade's height. Had unruly black hair and looked tired and cranky. The other two were both girls. One had on red glasses and short black hair. The other had red streaks through her wavy black hair. They all seemed eerily familiar, and apparently Jade thought so to, as you noticed her flinch out of the corner of your eye.

To avoid anymore awkwardness you head back to your seat in the corner of the room and jade quickly takes the empty seat next to you.

After looking over her schedule when you were supposed to be studying for the upcoming test, you see that you and Jade have hours one, three, five and six as well as study hall together. Having hour five together meant you had lunch with her.

At the bell you tell jade where her second hour, newspaper, is. As well as third hour, reading seminar is. You sigh as she turns and walks off toward her class, realizing you've been smiling like an idiot the entire time.

==Be the boy mentioned twice before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back from camp! I should be practicing my clarinet right now. But I'm not. So HA. Anyway, YES, this WILL have DaveJade, KarkatTerezi, JohnVriska, and some others that I can't remember right now. **

****ZOMGSPOILERS: believe it or not, this is NOT humanstuck. ENDOFZOMGSPOILERS****

**Chapter 2**

**==Be the boy mentioned twice before**

You are now John Egbert

You just woke up from a nightmare. One where you died again.

You're tired of dying. You've already died at least twice by now. And all of it was because of Jack Noir, all of it.

You sit up in bed and open your eyes, expecting to see the ceiling and walls of the place you last fell asleep. But, you see the chalk drawings of harlequins your subconscious drew all over your movie posters. But, that would mean…

You're in your room. The room you hadn't been in since your thirteenth birthday which was, how long ago? You look at the date on your alarm clock, it reads, April 21st, 2009.

_But that makes no sense. _You think. The, the, dream? Yeah, the dream you had had lasted over at least 3 years… but now it was only a week later from when it started.

You also realized you had to go to school.

So about an hour later, after changing and eating and seeing the dad you thought had died again, your were sitting in your gym clothes, waiting for first hour to start. The bell rang and the rest of the class filled into the bleachers for morning roll call. The teacher called roll, by alphabetical order. When she finished the room got loud due to people whispering and pointing. You followed their fingers to see four kids, all your age. They must have been new because you hadn't ever seen them at the school before. There were two boys and two girls, the all were tan with black hair. The taller girl had really long wavy black hair. The other girl had short hair, which seemed to be suffering from bed head, she was very short. Both the boys were tall. The taller of the two was wearing a tank top, revealing his muscular arms. The other seemed really ticked off at nothing. He also had hipster written all over him, especially the purple streak in his gelled up hair.

You strained to hear the teacher read off their names over the other kids talking. And you aren't able to. Oh well, you'll ask later.

The class is split into two teams for dodge ball. You somehow end up on the same team as all four of the new kids.

The game starts and all heck breaks loose.

You hang in the back like you always do, and decide to watch the new kids. The strong boy catching everything and sending it straight back with near-deadly accuracy. The other boy looks vicious, but he was failing miserably at throwing or catching anything. Several times you saw him get hit and not go out. Oh well, good for him. The small girl looked like an easy target, and apparently others thought so too. But the girl was dodging and jumping with cat like reflexes over every projectile thrown at her.

You were so busy, watching the new kids you didn't see the dodge ball flying towards you.

You flew back as the projectile hit you square in the stomach. Looking up, you see kids high-fiving a kid on the other team, Kenny, you believe, for getting you out.

"Egbert, you're out!" the teacher barked at you. So you went and sat on the bleachers. Thankfully you were playing the version of dodge ball that if someone hit the person that got you out, you got to go back in. so you started watching Kenny, waiting for someone to hit him. You actually didn't expect for him to get hit. So your jaw dropped to the floor when he got hit square in the chest. Looking back to see who got him, you see the taller girl laughing. Fulfilled revenge burning in her eyes.

She had gotten him out. You remind yourself to thank her and ask her name after class.

Finally, five minutes before the bell rang, your dismissed to go get changed. Heading into the boys locker room, you grab a towel and wipe the sweat off of your forehead. The strong boy follows you in and grabs at least six and begins to wife the sweat that is coming off of his body.

When the bell rings, you all storm out of the locker room to your next class. You realize your following the new girl, who is walking with the other new kids.

You reach up and tap her on the shoulder, you see she is a couple inches taller than you. She turns and looks suspiciously at you.

"Yessssssss?" she says, somewhat impatient.

"I'd like to thank you for getting Kenny out earlier." You say awkwardly, "I'm John Egbert."

"I know." She says. Wait, how does she know? She begins to laugh. "I see you haven't figured it out yet." She says, then sighs and continues, "It's me, Vriska Serket, Egderp."

**==Be the girl we've heard nothing about. **

**Thanks for reading. :3 ~AC out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, this is the last you'll get from me until about July 19****th**** or so. My reason? I'm going to camp for a month. Anyway, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I am planning on writing a LOT at camp. So YEAH, TA TA FOR NOW!**

**==Be the girl we've heard nothing about.**

You are now Rose Lalonde.

You are sitting in a house you have not been in for three years. Or, what felt like three years.

You probably just slept for a week and had the craziest dream ever, one where your friend got a game that you gain powers, and die only to become a god. Only one problem with that explanation, when you woke up about an hour ago to the sound of your mother vacuuming, you were wearing your gold and orange seer of light pajamas. So the game must have happened, but why was it April Twenty-first, only a week after the games start?

You've decided you're going to figure out later, you have to get to school. You head out the door, walking to the bus stop. Your bus is late, as usual. Even though your stop is last you almost always get a seat, and after about ten minutes of looking out the window and listening to the sixth graders be immature brats, trying to make fun of you, you're at school.

Walking quickly down the hall, you avoid idiots who aren't looking where they are going. You place you back pack from your sylladex into your locker, because you honestly don't need that crowding your sylladex.

You grab your planner and a book and head to your first hour class, office assistant. The class where you get to deliver things. _Oh look Billy Smith needs his lunch; Alexis Hawk is leaving for a dentist appointment. _You also get to write passes for the kids who get to school late so the wont be stopped in the halls. Most likely because the slept in or had an appointment.

You take your seat and wait for the bell to ring. One it does your not surprised to see a student come in. You ask him what his name is and why he is late. You write his name and 'slept in' on the pass and check off the 'unexcused' box. You hand the pass to him and he leaves to his class. You write several more, until things start to slow down. People are still coming in, but less often.

You're writing 'Elizabeth' on a slip when you hear the door open again. Finishing the pass you hand it to the girl and look up. Standing there are four kids, or well, three of them are standing. One is in a wheelchair. You let out a gasp as you automatically recognize the tallest one. "Hello Rose." The troll girl says.

**== Be the cool kid. **

**A/N: ZOMG, which trolls are at roses school. TIP: USE PROCESS OF ILIMINATION. IT HELPS. And also, probably the only bit of me adding oc's into a story with Alexis Hawk (which happens to be my fake name) and Elizabeth (that be my middle name.) so yaaaaaaaaaay. Billy Smith is the name my social studies teacher would use when giving examples of some sort.**


	4. Chapter 4

Schoolstuck

Chapter 4

**AN: I LIKE TO PROCRASTINATE. I got back from camp on the 18****th**** of July. Took me like two weeks to type a pre-written chapter. Rawr. Like I posted in the reviews, I won't use typing quirks in the kids' speech, just typing; I will use the trolls in theirs though. I may ignore punctuation quirks in speech. I'm strange that way. **

==Be the cool kid

Once again, you are now Dave Strider.

And at the moment you're sitting in your fourth hour class whe-

"Dave" someone whispered. You thought the new girl sitting behind you, the one with the glasses.

"Dave" she whispered again.

"Strider!" she whispered, a bit louder, but wait… only people from the game called you by your last name.

You were about to turn around and ask what when the teacher interrupted, "Ms. Pyrope, please stop pestering your classmate and pay attention. I'm sure whatever you have to say can wait until after class."

"HAH! MORE LIKE TROLLING, RIGHT TEREZI?" the other new kid in your class, the short cranky one loudly whispered from diagonally behind and to your right.

Wait, WHAT had he called her?

"H33 H33 H33, 1 SUPOSS3 YOUR R1GHT, K4RK4T." The girl- Terezi? Said.

Terezi, Karkat? It couldn't have been coincidence that they had the same names as two of the trolls from the game.

Turning around you see that…

You would have gasped if you hadn't been so cool.

Sitting behind you where a new kid had been just moments before was,

Terezi Pyrope.

And she didn't look like the human girl from earlier. She had returned to the troll she had been during the game.

She had shoulder length black hair, poking out of her hair were her two, slightly curved yellow and orange horns, like a devils. She had her red glasses on and a short sleeved black t-shirt with her Libra symbol printed on it in teal.

Karkat looked the same as well, unruly bed-head like hair, short candy corn horns poking out. Grey skin and was he ever so short. He was wearing a long-sleeve black sweater with his grey cancer symbol printed on it.

"What the-"you began to say.

"Mr. Strider, must I warn you again?" the teacher said, glaring at you.

You impatiently wait for the bell to ring.

When the bell rang, you turned around and looked at the two trolls who had recently revealed themselves to you.

"Why are you guys here?" you ask.

"W3 DON'T KNOW TH3 FOUR OF US JUST WOK3 UP 4T SOM3 P3RSON WHO CL41MED TO B3 OUR 'FOST3R MOTH3R' OR WH4T 3V3R TH4T 1S." Terezi said.

"Four of you?" You questioned.

"YES FOUR OF US DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT SHE JUST SAID?" Karkat crabbily shouted.

"Who are the other two? Kanaya and Gamzee?"

"YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH. THEY HAVE THE SAME NEXT 'HOUR' OR WHATEVER THAT IS AS US." Karkat replied and began to walk down to the hall.

"So does jade." You say, now wishing Karkat wasn't at your school.

"SP34K1NG OF WH1CH, WH3R3 1S 1T?" Terezi asked.

"This way." You reply coolly as you lead the two trolls to the next hour. People casting strange glances at the three of you, probably wondering why you were giving a shit about the new kids. And at Terezi, who had her walking cane.

Man was your school full of ignorant jerks.

"H3Y, STR1D3R, WH3N DO W3 34T?" Terezi asks as you walk into fifth hour after making a detour to your locker to get your materials. The trolls didn't have to get anything, it being their first day.

"After we take roll." You say as you take a seat in the back. Terezi takes the spot in front of you and Karkat sits to her left.

Eventually Jade walks in, looking utterly confused and flabbergasted. She scans the desks, looking for a familiar face.

"Jade," you call, "over here." She jumps a little, then goes and sits behind Karkat, so she is next to you. Then she notices Terezi and Karkat.

"Oh, Gog, you two are here too?" she says, for once you can't tell if she is excited or disappointed.

"Who else is here?" you ask, thinking back to first hour.

"Oh, Ga-"she starts to say when she is interrupted by another person, no troll, walking into the room.

"Oh, HeY kArBrO." Gamzee Makara says, standing in the doorway, blocking the exit. "iT Is A mOtHeRf***iNg MiRaClE YoU'rE iN tHiS cLaSs."

"Gamzee, y0ur bl0cking the d00r." a girl said from behind the tall troll. Gamzee smirked and sat down on Karkat's other side, revealing the troll that was behind him.

"H3Y 4R4D14." Terezi said to the long haired troll, who was wearing a grey skirt and a short sleeved black shirt with a dark red Aries symbol printed on it. Her curled ram-like horns stuck out of her long wavy hair.

"Hell0, Terezi," She said, nodding toward the blind troll, "Karkat, Dave, Jade, Gamzee." She finished, nodding to each in turn, ending on the purple blooded clown. Gamzee was wearing black pajama bottoms with grey spots, purple shoes and a t-shirt with his purple Capricorn symbol on it. His hair was sticking out all over the place, and his curvy horns only made him taller.

Eventually the bell rang and once again the four trolls and jade were introduced. Then roll was taken and you were dismissed to lunch.

So you led the five new kids to the cafeteria, glances and whispers coming from your classmates all the way there.

==Be the Happy one.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN/ Hello to you all! Did you miss me? I AM SO SORRRYYYY I haven't updated this since August, HEH, three months later… and my only excuse is A: highschool B: Having marching band at 7 in the morning everyday can make a 9****th**** grader lazy in the afternoon C: I second-degree burnified my thumb, (which no longer works as an excuse, because that was in September) D: I got a chemical burn 2 weeks after the second, on the same spot (Also no longer works) E: About Mid-October, I pinched a nerve in my neck, and had problems doing anything but laying down, and even THAT hurt occasionally.(once again, no longer works) F: I AM A LAZY PROCRASTINATOR. G: POKEMON H: RANDOM URGES TO 100% LEGO PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN. I: I. AM. LAZY. Other than that, ENJOY)**

**==Be Jade Harley**

Once again, you are Jade Harley.

And what a day you have had, you woke up this morning, in an unfamiliar room. After changing out of the Witch of Space clothing you were somehow wearing, you walked downstairs into to a kitchen, to see your grandpa, who was now his Twenty-three year old pre-game self. He said to call him 'Jake' and he spoke in a weird, old-timey accent English people might use. He then gave you a map and told you to go to school, on the way there, you teleported across the street, scaring some Texas-as you had discovered that's where you were by reading the map-Native birds. Then you found you still had your growy/shrink Witch of Space powers.

Once you arrived at the school, you discovered that you were no the only new student.

You now know those 'kids' were the trolls, for at the time you did not notice them, they looked like Middle School aged teenagers. Even though you flinched ever time you saw them

Then Dave was there, and the day became bright, compared to the confusing haze it was before.

You had the first three periods with Dave, and after you left him for fourth period science, the trolls became known to you, or well, Gamzee and Aradia did, when you introduced yourselves to the science class.

Then you had lunch, fortunately, you had Dave in that class, so you wouldn't be lonely. After roll was taken, and you were introduced- yet again- you all walked down to the cafeteria. Dave explained that you were to state your full name and what you wanted. After getting pizza and a carton of chocolate milk, you returned to the table you found Dave at, and began to eat when a voice yelled/asked,

"SO HARLEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Karkat said as he sat next to the other trolls that had gathered around you, as you were the only person they knew.

"Well, a 'week' ago, I was told by my dog beqre-" you began,

"THE THING THAT MADE OUR LIVES A LIVING HELL." Karkat informed the others, referring to one Jack Noir, as if they all didn't know that all ready.

"Yes," you started angrily, "Bec told me that we were moving off our island that isn't even on the maps, because he thought it was unsafe. Then the game happened and I woke up here in an unfamiliar house with a younger version of my grandpa. NOW, why and how are you four here?" You finished and gestured to the four trolls sitting around you at the table.

"S4M3 4S YOU, W3 WOK3 UP H3R3." Terezi said somewhat obnoxiously.

Eventually, the awkward silence was broken when Dave and Gamzee broke out into a heated rap-battle.

[AN/ please note that I have no rapping skill at this point]]

Just before the school became engulfed in some sick fires, the bell rang for you to go back to you fifth hour math class.

The rest of the day had gone by as a blur, and you were currently walking home, thingking about all this while Dave waked nonchalantly next to you. As it turned out, his apartment was on the way to your house. You didn't say much at first, but eventually you started asking questions. Some were about the school, others about Huston and a few were about what he thought of the trolls. He gave typicall Dave aswers- short and ironic. When you got to his apartment, he said goodby and you awkwardly walked away.

When you got to the not-really-familiar-at-all house, you found the door unlocked so you walked in to see your grandfather- no- Jake watching the television. He asked you how your day was, and after a quick 'fine' you ran up to your room and checked pesterchum on your lunchtop. Rose, Dave, Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Kanaya, Terezi, Gamzee and Feferi were all online.

You opened a chat with rose.

**==Be the shocked boy. **


	6. Chapter 6

Schoolstuck Ch 6

==Be the shocked boy

Once again you are John Egbert.

And WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

First the new girl says she's Vriska. And you were like WHAAAAAAAAT? And the next time you blinked she changes into what she looked like the first time you saw her. Gray skinned, black hair, grey irises that were just beginning the blue that was her blood color. Her left eye had seven pupils, covered by her glasses. She had her red shoes, blue jeans, her black Scorpio shirt, and a grey jacket. Poking out of her wavy black hair were her orange-yellow horns, one was wrenched shaped at the top, while the other was barbed like a fishing hook.

"V-Vriska?" you stammered.

"Why helloooooooo John, how nice of you to FINALLY notice me," She said.

You look at the three other kids standing behind her, "Is that really-?"

"Equius, Nepeta and-"

"Eridan Ampora, wwho else?" Eridan Ampora, (who else?) would that I-think-I'm-better-than-you reply come from? Eridan looks like one would expect a hipster fish to look like grey skin, violet tinged irises, blue striped scarf, and purple cape, striped black and blue pants. Glasses, gelled up black hair with a violet streak in it, and two yellow orange horns with a single 'jag' in them.

"How are you guys here?" you asked, probably blushing bright red.

"Dunno," she said, unfazed by Eridan's interruption. "we woke up to a person telling us that we were going to miss school."

"What person?" you asked.

"The lady said she was our new 'Foster Mother' or wwhatevver that is," Eridan said.

"Do you know if there are any other trolls here?" you question, "Like Karkat?"

"Ooh! I hope Karkitty is here!" Nepeta- the short girl wearing a blue cat hat, tail and shoes and an olive green coat that was several sizes to large, added, "That would be purrfect!"

"Nepeta, I must request you refrain from talking to the humans." The large boy- Equius commanded the little troll in a strange-restrained voice.

"Oh, lightened up Equius, I'm sure John isn't that bad," Nepeta objected.

You just felt awkward watching the two Moirails argue.

"So, what's your next class?" you ask, trying to make things less awkward.

"Language arts," Vriska replies, "whatever that is."

"Really, All four of you?" you ask excitedly, and they all nod, "Cool me too!"

That statement caused Equius to break out in a sweat again. "I-I think I need a towel," he says nervously, so Nepeta pulled one out of her sylladex and handed it to him, getting a muffled "thank you" in response.

"Here, I know where it is, follow me!" You said, waving your hand in the classroom's general direction. After walking down the hall, across the commons and down another hall, you arrive at your language arts room.

"Why, Hello John! How was your break? Oh! These must be our new students!" your scatter-brained teacher, Mrs. Dross, questioned.

"My break was… Interesting to say the least, "you began, "and yes, these are the new trol-Students, Vriska, Eridan, Nepeta and Equius." You said, gesturing to each in turn.

"Well good for you! You four can take the empty seats near John's desk."

"Cool!" you said, walking over and placing you things on your desk. Vriska takes the desk to your left, Equius sits in front of you, with Nepeta to his left. Eridan sits behind Vriska, in the corner of the room. When the bell rang, Mrs. Dross had the trolls or 'new students' as the people who hadn't played Sburb saw them, introduce themselves.

_WOAH. _Sburb, what had happened with the game? Had you simply gone through a three year dream? Meeting with your pesterchum friends and the, well, trolls that had trolled you for all those years? Even though a good percent of the m had died, and you had only met them in a dream bubbles? Heh, a dream inside a dream, Dream-Ception. Or had the game really happened and then sent you back three years in time instead of letting you become a god?

You were too busy pondering life to notice that Mrs. Dross had called on you so you could introduce yourself.

"Sorry, I'm-" You began…

"John Egbert- or Egderp as I, and a few others, and _ONLY_ a few others, call him." Vriska cut you off, receiving laughter as they saw you blush at the term 'Egderp'- Gog damned Dave and his 'Misspellings'

"Wwe already know him." Eridan said, and a handful of students giggled at his 'ww' impediment. You saw his fins twitch in annoyance and heard him mumble "now good loww-blooded landdwwellin fuckin humans…" as well as some other crude terms under his breath.

Mrs. Dross cleared her throat, "Very well then, Let's continue with class." Her statement quiets the laughter coming from the students.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and you found that you had at least one troll in each class. Having Eridan in theater, Vriska in math, All of them in history and study hall, and everyone but Equius in science.

Once the final bell rings, you quickly say farewell to the trolls, Vriska giving you a 'Byeeeeeeee Joooooooohn!' as you walked on down the halls and out the front doors.

As you enter your house, your- for once in your life- grateful to smell a cake baking in the kitchen, which you enter to get a snack. Not only was your dad in the kitchen, but so was Jane Crocker, whom you had met after the meteor, which had picked up ghosts of all the god-tier trolls, met you and Jade. You remember it like it was yesterday. In fact, it _was_ yesterday. You had been reunited with Dave and Rose, and met all of the trolls, all of them. Then, you and Rose had noticed 5 figures on the ground below you. The two of you used a life boat from the ship, along with the 'windy thing' to levitate down to them. There was a 2x 'Mom?!' combo upon Rose meeting Roxy, her ecto-mom. Rose then noticed the clown and told Gamzee that Kanaya was going to kill him. And then you were introduced to Dirk Strider, Roxy Lalonde, Jake English and lastly, Jane. It took you a few moments to realize that those 4 kids had been four kids had been four of the ecto-babies you had created all those years ago, back during your game.

The seven of you had returned to the asteroid to see that the others had all gone to bed. And after you found a suitable to sleep, you did too.

…Only to wake up in your bedroom.

Sburb had been no dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess who doesn't have an excuse for not updating this sooner? Me. I'm lazy and procrastinating. Plus I've started writing a new fanfiction I've titled 'How to live happily ever after' and it's a DaveJade, a Prospit-Derse kingdom thing. Its beta name was Cinderellaishstuck. Here is the summary:**

'**Jade, a 23 year old, along with her younger brother John, are servants of the Prospitan royal family. But jade is actually the high heir to the Prospitan throne. But after her mother died, and her stepmother began ruling the kingdom, Jade lost the throne to a Half-sibling. When the royal family of Derse pays a visit, a prince may help her reclaim her future.' **

**It's got trolls too. Both beforus and Alternian trolls, and probably a hell ton of Out of character. AND HEY SO DOES THIS FIC. Anyway, I'll probably put it up soon. **

**ALSO, this is probably the last update you'll get before summer-camp Palooza. My camp dates this year are: June 2-8, Day camp on June 13-17 (only online later in the day), and camp from June 18 to July 14. But then I'll be at my grandmas until the 18****th**** of July (or sometime like that). Hopefully this summer I will actually write a chapter or two. I may or may not update my Deviant art between camps (Lionspirit47) and my Tumblr will probably be updated (lionspirit47-artisticchemist).**

ON TO THE FANFIC. I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK.

**==Rose: Oh, look its-**

**(AN: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOES WHO ARENT PAST ACT LIKE, 5. CASCADE ATLEAST. OR ACT 6… Intermission two or so? Wait this has kanrose… you might wanna be completely caught up.)**

You go back to being Rose Lalonde.

Oh, look its Kanaya Maryam.

You had a feeling something like this could happen. You had a feeling that the game had happened. You remember every detail vividly, which is something that doesn't happen often in dreams, A: actually remembering them; B: Vividly.

You remember all of it, that fire, entering the game, going grimdark, finding your mother… never mind, dying, waking up on Derse, the tumor- creating the green sun, and then floating around a while with a couple of trolls until a meteor showed up, with more trolls; The three years on said meteor until you ran into the gold ship. Meeting your Ectological parent's teenage selves…

"Rose, What Are You Staring At?" Kanaya asks. You realized you'd been staring straight at her.

Oh yeah, Kanaya is here. "Nothing." You reply. Kanaya looked as beautiful as she always- Oh there you go, staring, again.

One of the counselors that was also at the front of the office inserted herself into the you-awkwardly-stare-conversation. "You must be the new students from the shelter, Tavros, Kanaya, Sollux and Fe- err, Fefri?"

"Feferi, Mrs. Katkins." You correct her.

"Oh, Ms. Lalonde, do you know them already?" The counselor asks.

"Yes," you answer, "I met them over spring break."

"Oh, goody!" Mrs. Katkins cheered, "That means you get to show them to their first hours, and around the school!"

"Yes Ma'am, if you would follow me…" You say and lead them through the halls and to their math class, introduce them to their teacher and classmates. You point Kanaya in the direction of her next class, English, which is down the hall, and say that you'll meet her there. As you return to the office, you wonder how the kids will react to seeing the trolls. It was rather surprising to see a lack of shocked, confused or appalled faces on the students in the math class.

**==Rose: Fast forward to later**

You are now Rose, Seven hours later.

You're in study hall, the last 30 minuet class of the day. The four trolls were in the class with you. Throughout the day you observed your peer's reactions to the new students. None of them had questioned the gray skin, or horns, or any of their troll features. A few of the 'popular' kids, the ones with the expensive clothing, had made fun of Kanaya's clothing choice; her black shirt with the jade Virgo symbol, and long red skirt. The group had also decided to question Sollux's red and blue glasses. After they had ceased bothering him, he would mutter 'ii 2hould ju2t take the2e gla22es off and blow you duma22es to bit2.' But overall Tavros was picked on for his wheelchair. The first time he was asked what happened he truthfully replied with 'uHH, sOMEONE, uH, pUSHED ME OFF A CLIFF,' but whoever it was didn't believe him. You advised him to use 'It's a long story, and would take too long to explain.' But people would constantly mock him anyway.

After another bus ride full of immature sixth graders and comments about how friendly you'd been with the new kids, whom you ignored, you were at home.

Now you are sitting in your room, scrolling though random pages on the internet. You're mother is not currently home, probably out buying cleaning supplies, or liquor- but let's not talk about liquor. You regret even reminding yourself of alcohol. While researching information on SBURB, you get pestered.

gardenGnostic [GG] Began Pestering tentacleTherapist [TT}

GG: hi rose!

TT: Hello, Jade.

GG: guess what! im in texas! :D

GG: i dont know how, but i am!

GG: oh! And i go to daves school.

TT: Jade

TT: By any chance do there happen to be any trolls at your school?

GG: yes! karkat, terezi, gamzee, and aradia are here in texas too! are there any at yours?

TT: Kanaya, Tavros, Feferi and Sollux.

TT: Did anyone at your school show any signs of confusion at the sight of the trolls?

GG: nope! its because they look like humans to the kids that dont know they are actually trolls.

GG: dave and i thought they were humans until we learned their names.

TT: interesting, so what about the game? Do you think it was a dream?

GG: i dont think so.

TT: Why not?

GG: i still have my powers!

What? She has her powers? You suppose you probably have yours, then; although you don't have the means to test yours.

TT: Hmm, I suppose your right, considering woke up in my Seer of Light Pajamas.

GG: now that i think about it

GG: i think mine might be...

GG: hold on, let me go check something.

You wait for a moment as you assume Jade leaves her computer.

GG: back! I have my Witch pjs! i guess i woke up in them this morning without realizing it, and threw them in my hamper without recognizing them.

TT: I wonder if John has had any surprises today.

TT: I think I might go ask him, seeing that he just logged on.

GG: okay! bye rose!

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

You lean back a little, reviewing what you just learned. Then you return to staring at the screen, and click on John's chumhandle, ectoBiologist.

**== Dave, Pester the trolls.**

**If you don't know how awkward writing this chapter was for me, I want to let you know that I'm god awful at writing romance- event the sentence 'she looked absolutely beautiful' is a little bit difficult for me to make fir without being awkward. Also, I'm worried that I'm writing Rose, or any character wrong. Please tell me in a review who I'm writing wrong and how to improve them. NICELY, please. I am very affected by hate, and the term 'this sucks' blah blah blah.**

**This chapter was more about 'find out about the technicallies with the trolls and talk to jade and the game blah blah blah.' And not a 'let's find out what the trolls look like' I'm hoping what you know what they look like. FYI they are all in the outfits we first find them in. PARAPALEGIC TAVROSSS! Anyway, Kanaya, Tav, Sollux and Fef live in an adoption shelter. Johns trolls are in foster care, as are Dave and Jade's trolls. I might have originally planned to have them in an orphanage, but I think I will keep them in foster care. PLEASE R AND R! -AC OUT. **


End file.
